thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video
"The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" is a video about Dorothy and The Wiggle Puppets from The Wiggles (TV Series 2). The video was released on May 10, 1999 between Toot Toot and The Wiggly Big Show. This is the only video that The Wiggles don't appear in, they were replaced by The Wiggles Puppets. But you can hear them when they tell stories, hearing them singing in some songs and being mentioned in parts. Song List #Hey, It's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show! (Intro) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) #Yo Ho Dance #Wigglemix #Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) #Wiggly Get Up Medley #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) #A Frog Went A Walking #Get Ready to Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) (Closing) Deleted Song * Hot Potato (Wiggle Puppets) Plot Opening: The intro begins with clips from the video while Hey it's the Dorothy the Dinosaur show song was playing, after the song the character logo's come out with the logo of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends video title next to them. *'Intro Song': Hey, It's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show! Dorothy the Dinosaur introduces herself and the video, as well as the characters. Dorothy the Dinosaur has breakfast with Wags the Dog. Captain Feathersword tries to take a photograph of himself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 1': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Captain Feathersword teaches Wags and the Waggetes how to do the Yo Ho Ho dance. *'Pirate Song': Yo Ho Dance The Wiggles tell a story about Dorothy and her roses. Henry throws a hook from the fishing line to try and catch something. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 2': Wigglemix Henry has a bone on his hook. Then Dorothy tells what happens next. Wags asks "Now, where did my bone go?" but Captain Feathersword asks Wags to learn who to be a dog by standing the dog and breath, after when Wags tried it, Captain Feathersword says good dog to him. When Henry was twirling around in circles, he throw the bone away and it lands in Captain Feathersword's arms. Wags pron ace's good pirate. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 3': Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy has a light flyer fly called a music bug and Dorothy dances along to it, but then it was gone and Dorothy got puzzled were it went. Soon, the bug came back and tickled Dorothy, then after she follows the music bug first around in the garden while singing the rhythm, then it comes to Wags' house and Wags follows it to the music. It then comes to the SS Feathersword dock and they have a can of Wiggles cow milk and then they all go crazy and the music bug was doing music and tickled Captain Feathersword, then Captain Feathersword tries to stop it but it won't listen to him and then Captain Feathersword used his bug languge to tell the music bug to stop the whole music madness. And then after that, Dorothy feels hungry and Captain Feathersword told her that she can have some of the Wiggles cow milk. Captain Feathersword dipped the his spoon in the can and tried it and it was all shook up, it's now MILKSHAKE! they all yelled. And then the music bug felt hungry and Captain Feathersword brings out a spoon of the cow milk out and gave it to the music bug and it licked the milk. Dorothy talks to a rose plant about growing to a big rose. Captain Feathersword pushes a heavy chest to deliver to Wags. He looked inside the chest and there where bones, Wags and the Waggetes come over and Captain Feathersword handed them the bones. After that it was easy to carry when it was empty, then he carries it and takes it back to his pirate ship. Dorothy tells everyone here come the Wiggle Puppets. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 4': Wiggly Get Up Medley Dorothy does a poem about herself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 5': Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) Wags tells Captain Feathersword to race because he thinks that Dogs are faster then humans and then they ran around town to race. Henry and the underwater big band do music of Henry's Dance. Wags and Captain Feathersword run back and Captain Feathersword told Wags the dog can run faster than humans. Dorothy introduces the next song. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 6': A Frog Went A Walking - The song has puppet characters with Greg singing the song in real voice. Wags tells Captain Feathersword that Dogs can be better barkers then humans. And then they went crazy by barking. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 7': Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy talks about her and other stuff that she liked in her life. Dorothy says goodbye to everyone. The credits come up with "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking)" for background music. *'Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) (Closing) Promo Photos TheWigglesPuppetsandPuppeteer.png|A promo picture of The Wiggles Puppets and the puppeteer. TheWigglesPuppetsandPuppetCaptain.png|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Captain in a promo picture TDTDAFVPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Puppets behind Dorothy in a promo picture TDTDAFVPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain, Wags and Henry in promo picture TDTDAFVPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples in promo picture Gallery See here Video Preview The preview of the video was shown at the start of Toot Toot. The logo shows Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword as cartoon sketch's with the video title showing to the left. Meanwhile, the "Available Soon" sign goes across the screen at the bottom. After that, the wiggly tv comes flying in by showing The Wiggles Puppets doing the Wigglemix song. Then the wiggly tv screen fades by showing the "Coming Soon" title. Trivia *This is the only video that The Wiggles don't appear in. *In the Music Bug scene, when Dorothy is outside of her rosy garden (except for when she visits Wags at his house), especially when Wags and Dorothy visit Captain Feathersword's dockyard, and in Wigglemix, her costume changes to her previous (4th) costume. *This is the only time Anthony's brother John sings in Hey, It's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show!. *The Henry the Octopus puppet version returns in this video. *"Hot Potato" sung by The Wiggles Puppets was originally intended as the first puppet song after the sketch where Wags & Dorothy have breakfast but it was cut out. It was fully shown on a TV Special called "A Day in the Life of Anthony Wiggle" aired in 2003. *This video will be a bonus feature as disc 3 of The Wiggly Nostalgic Years. Category:Bonus Videos Category:2006